


Just Apologize

by NikkiDoodle



Series: Foxy Grandpa [26]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Drugs, F/M, Fighting, Hurt, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 01:08:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12377775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiDoodle/pseuds/NikkiDoodle
Summary: You're so mad right now you're seeing red. Rick has just ruined everything while on K-Lax and you've had the last straw.





	1. Chapter 1

You watched in horror as Rick wrecked your parents place from stumbling around and knocking into things. You were horrified as Rick nearly flipped over the table as he stumbled, both drunk and seemingly on K-Lax (again) as he made his way toward your table.

You just turned twenty-five today, which was suppose to be a happy day surrounded by friends and family...

But that didn't last long.

Rick had shown up through a portal and ended up passing out nearly dragging you to the floor. You were completely embarrased with the old man as you were now covered in cake and pissed off beyond belief.

Never before, well maybe once, had you been so mad at him over something that he'd done.

You ordered for Beth to take her father home and then ran upstairs, telling everyone to go home the party was over.

You cried angry, hot tears. You removed your clothes and threw the cake covered cotton into your laundry basket before going to bed at 6pm.

You wake up the next morning and find that your phone had been blown up by Rick, but you chose to ignore it.

No, there was no apologies or anything like that -- Rick had never been one to offer an apology.

It was mostly him wanting you to come over to where he lived, but of course you weren't going to go anywhere near him after what happened.

You spent most of the day inside your room angry and anxious. The texts continued to come in one after another almost as your DM's filled quickly.

_I know you're home, answer me._

_Look, I really need you to come over, it's important._

_Fucking God damn it, just come over._

_I know you're reading these._

_Don't make me come over there._

That of course was the last one you read before a portal opened in the middle of your room and out stepped Rick. You glared at him and he at you. It seemed that both of you were now pissed off at each other, although for different reasons entierly.

"Y-y-you're just s-s-sitting there!?"

He yelled throwing his hands out toward you and shaking his head. He couldn't believe you right now. You weren't even doing anything important, you were just sitting on your bed ignoring him.

"God damn it! W-w-what's the matter with -- with you!"

"Oh! Oh now you _finally_ ask the _important_ , yet **_stupidest_** fucking question!"

You spat back causing the man to narrow his eyes even more. He groaned and put his hand over his face.

"You're kidding me right? This is -- this is some fucking j-joke!"

"Nope! Fuck off, Rick! I don't wanna see you right now!"

You were met with a groan and decided to cross your arms as you rolled over onto your side to face away from him. You heard him yell before you heard a portal appear behind you.

"Fine! You wanna act like a c-crazy bitch then b-be my guest!"

He said getting the last word in before he disappeared into his portal, going where ever the fuck it was that Rick was heading.

You closed your eyes tightly. Biting your bottom lip you felt your emotions start to unravel now and you started to cry.

Damn him. Damn him and everything he stood for. And most importantly damn him for being the fucking asshole that you just had to care about.


	2. Chapter 2

It had to be 3am. It had been a week and a half since you bared Rick from your home. And now finally he seemed to have snapped.

" ** _[Name]! God damn it [Name]!_** "

He was yelling at three in the fucking morning. You jolted from your sleep hearing the old man screaming outside of your upstairs bedroom window.

You rolled your eyes and glanced out the window. Your parents both worked first shift and hand to be up in an hour. You were not happy about Rick's behavior.

Ever since the whole birthday incident you had been in a fowl mood and depressed. You knew Rick wasn't one to apologize, but it pained you the day he called you a bitch and left.

Now, you noticed the man stumbling around in your front yard. His ship parked halfway in the driveway half in the yard. You groaned, seeing the skid marks that dug into the grass -- your dad was gonna be pissed.

"Rick! Shut the fuck up! Are you trying to wake my parents!"

You said opening your window and watching the drunken man stumbling around your lawn. You wouldn't be suprised if neighbors woke up and called the police for the disturbance Rick was causing.

Rick was waving around a big green bottle around, of course he was drinking more Jameson, when did he ever not drink?

"You're drunk Rick, go home."

You scoffed seeing and watching the man nearly trip over his own feet on your front lawn. Rick glanced up at you and waved his arms around.

"[Name]! Baby! _S-seeeexy_!!"

He shouted causing you to groan feeling your face warm. He was so unbelievable right now.

"You wake up my parents and I swear to God Rick, I'll -- "

"Y-You'll w-what? I-I already haven't -- haven't gotten p-pussy in al-almost two weeks!"

He shouted causing you to scoff and slam your window shut. You closed your curtains back. Maybe if he just left, or got arrested, things would quiet down.

But of course the green that flooded your room told you otherwise.

Rick had portaled himself into your bedroom. You growled and sat up from your bed just in time to see the drunken man stumble toward your bed. You gasped when he spilt Jameson all down the front of your half naked body, sleeping only in your underwear like most nights.

"Rick! God damn -- _oh!_ "

Your teeth instantly bit down into your lower lip. You stiffeled a moan that threatened to escape your lips when Rick's hot and wet skillful tongue darted out of his mouth and started to lick your mounds clean of the spilt beverage.

"Fuck -- baby -- I - I need you."

He groaned, knowing there was an errection straining against his pants. You placed your hands on his shoulders and shoved him back enough where he couldn't distract you any longer. You huffed giving him a half hearted glare.

"Rick -- You're such an asshole! I'm still incredibly upset with you over what happened at my party!"

"I-I know - I know baby, I - I know. L-listen I - I just - I was - I -- "

You shook your head and scoffed as Rick's slurring and speech was so bad he could barely talk. You weren't dealing with this right now, you were just far too tired for it.

"Rick just go home and sleep it off."

You ordered, but the man didn't budge. In fact he did the opposite of leaving. Dropping the mostly drank bottle of booze he climbed up more onto your bed, pushing you back down into your mattress.

"I-I'm sorry, okay? S-Sorry that I - I'm su-such an asshole. Y-You deserve someone -- someone better than me. S-someone who -- who's younger and can -- and can give you w-w-what you deserve. But -- But I'm a greedy old bas-bastard and I -- I need you, [Name]. A-A Rick's n-not a Rick without -- without his [Name]. I love you."

Your eyes widened so much you swore they were going to pop out of socket. Rick had just used the L-word. He had used the word he hated more than any other word in the world. You knew that he was shit faced drunk and more than likely wouldn't recall this in the morning.

But just the seer fact that he not only apologized to you **_and_** used the word in the same manner, well, it meant something to you.

You took a deep breath and looked up at him. How the hell were you suppose to stay mad at him now? How? God damn it.

Huffing you easily rolled your drunken Rick over onto his side.

"Get some sleep Rick. You fucking need it."

You said right as the man belched in your face. Your nose scrunched, it smelled horrible just like the alcohol he was drinking tonight.

"S-sleep with me babe?"

He questioned his eyes already closing as he wrapped his arms around you to keep you close. You scoffed and rolled your eyes once more.

"It's my bed, you dingus. Now sleep. I'll see you in the morning."

Luckily you didn't have to tell Rick twice. Within minutes he was out like a light. 

You however laid there. Hoping, praying, believing that no matter what Rick wouldn't recall any of this conversation.

Knowing it would ruin him completely if he did.


End file.
